Bittersweet
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Tangannya dingin, pipinya dingin, bahkan bibirnya-pun dingin. Oh Tuhan, kumohon katakanlah pada sang pecinta itu, jika kecupannya tak akan mampu menghidupkan dirinya kembali. SebasCiel, AU, BL


Tangannya dingin, pipinya dingin, bahkan bibirnya-pun dingin.

Oh Tuhan, kumohon katakanlah pada sang pecinta itu, jika kecupannya tak akan mampu menghidupkan dirinya kembali.

…*…

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso

Warning: OOC, typo(s), BL, Chara Death etc

…*…

Mencintai adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan baginya.

Saat tangan putih pucat itu menyentuh kulit seputih salju milik sang kekasih, membelainya penuh sayang dan menekannya, berusaha membagikan kehangatan yang masih bersisa di tubuhnya yang kini mulai mendingin setelah sang kekasih tiada.

Bibirnya ia beri sebuah kecupan pelan. Berharap kan ada balasan dari tindak-tanduknya. Namun sayang, tak ada gerutuan kesal tiap dia melakukannya. Tak ada dengus jengkel dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya. Tak ada kecupan balasan sebagai wujud perasaan cinta.

Tak ada…

Yang ada hanyalah kesenyapan dari bibir itu.

Kesenyapan yang menakutkan…

"_**Kau tanyakan padaku berapa lamakah masa bunga sakura mekar? Mana aku tahu! Aku kan bukan orang Jepang, bodoh!"**_

'_Mengapa kau layu secepat ini? Mengapa usiamu mekar sama dengan bunga sakura? Mengapa?'_ dalam hati ia bertanya sembari membelai surai-surai lembut _green grayish_ yang selama ini selalu mengeluarkan aroma lemon yang amat disukainya.

Namun hari ini berbeda, aroma mawarlah yang tercium. Aroma aneh yang bagi pemuda berambut malam itu hanya cocok untuk kaum wanita saja. Kekasihnya tak pernah mengenakan aroma itu sebelumnya. Tak pernah…

Tanda jika bukan sang kekasihlah yang membersihkan rambutnya sendiri hari ini melainkan orang lain yang tak mengerti kebiasaannya.

Surai itu tetap terlihat indah, di jari-jarinya dia merasakan lembut yang biasa dia rasakan tiap kali dia memainkan surai unik itu tatkala mereka duduk bersama di atas sofa menikmati waktu yang langka bagi mereka untuk bersama. Tentu saja dengan sambutan omelan dan gerutuan sang pemilik surai yang baginya terdengar amat menggemaskan.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu terdiam, menyadari jika tak ada lagi omelan yang terdengar bibir pucat itu. Tak ada kemarahan menggemaskan yang selalu dan selalu dirindukannya. Membuainya dalam alunan nada romansa.

Ah, mengapa bunga sakuranya meski layu secepat ini?

Mengapa?

"_**Untuk apa naik kapal pesiar mewah semacam itu? Boros! Lebih baik kau simpan saja uangmu untuk…eee…untuk…untuk masa depan kita. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita menaikinya di saat spesial seperti itu bukan?"**_

'_Kau masih memiliki janji untuk naik kapal pesiar bersamaku bukan? Lalu mengapa kau pergi secepat ini? Masa depan yang kau katakan tinggal satu langkah lagi. Namun mengapa kau harus pergi sekarang?'_

Tangan pucat itu kini membelai kelopak mata yang tertutup bagaikan lili putih yang layu. Dikenangnya kembali netra berwarna biru yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Bukan biru lautan, bukan pula biru langit.

Bukan aquamarine. Bukan pula sapphire.

Biru miliknya adalah biru yang indah yang tak ada duanya di muka bumi ini. Sebutkan seluruh batu mulia yang memiliki warna induk biru, gabungkan seluruhnya maka kau akan menemukan warna yang satu tingkat keindahannya berada di bawah mata biru pemuda itu. Belum menyamainya. Hanya mendekati keindahannya semata.

Segalanya tentang mata itu begitu jelas tergambar di benak sang pecinta. Mata yang menatap nyalang tatkala dia menggodanya, mata yang menatap sendu tatkala melihat sang kekasih bersama pria atau wanita lain, mata yang berputar malas tatkala dia mengatakan jika dia tak sanggup hidup tanpanya, dan mata yang menatapnya dengan cahaya tatkala dia datang dengan setangkai bunga di tangan kanannya.

Namun netra indah itu tak akan terbuka lagi. Tak akan pernah dia nikmati lagi eksistensinya.

Tak akan pernah…

"_**Cih! Jangan dekati aku, mesum! Bermain-main sajalah dengan pria dan wanita jalang yang mendekatimu itu saja! Aku akui, aku memang hanya seo-HMP! Hei! Mengapa kau mengecup bibirku, brengsek! Jangan lari kau! Hei!"**_

'_Aku belum sempat menjelaskan padamu jika mereka hanyalah teman-temanku saja. Kau tahu, sebenarnya esok aku berniat mengenalkanmu pada mereka agar kau tak perlu lagi cemburu pada hal-hal bodoh macam itu. Namun kau kini telah pergi sebelum aku sempat meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Selamanya.'_

Dia menggenggam tangan pemuda bersurai _green grayish_ yang berlapiskan sebuah sarung tangan putih yang cocok untuknya. Cocok. Andai saja sarung tangan ini tak ia gunakan untuk acara seperti ini.

Tak lagi terhitung berapa kali tangan itu menampar pipinya atau mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Dan tak lagi terhitung pula berapa kali tangan itu membelai pipinya yang memerah dengan lembut setelah dia melukainya dan mencengkram lengannya posesif mencegahnya pergi menjauh.

Ah, rasa hangat itu…

Akankah rasa hangatnya masih bersisa jika dia membuka sarung tangan putih itu? Ataukah hanya kehampaan lagi yang dirasakannya?

"_**Kau menyuruhku mengenakan GAUN untuk hari pernikahan kita! Bunuh aku dahulu jika kau berniat melakukannya! Aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah sudi mengenakan pakaian berenda dan melambai-lambai itu sampai kapanpun! Kau mengerti?!"**_

'_Aku mengerti. Sungguh, aku mengerti. Aku tak akan pernah memaksamu mengenakannya lagi. Satu-satunya alasanku mengapa aku ingin kau mengenakannya semata-mata hanya karena aku merasa kau akan tampak sangat cantik mengenakannya. Ah, bukan berarti aku menginginkan seorang wanita. Kau tahu bukan, jika hanya kau yang kuinginkan.'_

Tangan itu beralih menyusuri dada berlapis tuxedo hitam mewah yang dikenakan sang kekasih dan membelainya.

Dada itu dingin.

Tak ada lagi debaran lembut yang akan bertambah cepat ketika tangan itu membelainya seduktif. Tak ada lagi perasaan hangat yang dia rasakan ketika dada itu menyentuh tubuhnya saat mereka berpelukan dan saling membagi kasih.

Dada itu dingin.

Dingin dan kosong. Tak ada lagi debaran lembut di sana, bahkan ketika ia menyentuhnya. Tak ada lagi perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan. Yang ada hanya kekosongan dan perasaan dingin bagaikan tak pernah ada jantung hangat yang berdebar di dalamnya.

"Sebastian, bangkitlah. Tak baik membiarkannya terlalu lama di sini, dia dapat kedinginan," bujuk seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan nada lembut. "Mari kita bawa dia ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir untuknya."

Ah, peristirahatan terakhir ya…

"_**Aku tak memerlukan rumah mewah macam itu! Kau ini benar-benar tak sayang uang ya?! Cukup rumah yang mungil dan tenang, asal aku dapat bersama dengan cintamu itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."**_

'_Kau memang menginginkan rumah yang sederhana. Namun aku yakin kau tak akan menginginkan rumah seperti tempat yang akan menjadi rumah abadimu ini bukan? Rumah sempit tanpa jendela dan pintu untuk keluar. Rumah yang dingin tanpa ada pemanas. Rumah kosong yang hanya ada dirimu dan hewan-hewan kecil menjijikkan itu. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan memenuhi rumah itu dengan cintaku. Agar dirimu bahagia. Ya, agar dirimu bahagia.'_

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu berjalan di depan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam bingkai emas sebuah foto.

Foto seorang pemuda manis yang sedang tertawa sembari memeluk rangkaian lili putih di dadanya dengan latar belakang taman bunga indah yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis bunga. Sebuah foto berisikan kenangan manis cinta pertama yang kini hanya menyisakan kesedihan semata.

Foto pemuda bersurai _green grayish_ yang kini terbujur kaku di peti yang diarak tepat di belakangnya. Tak ada bunga lili di pelukannya. Tak ada taman bunga yang melatar belakanginya. Yang ada hanyalah rangkaian mawar putih yang membingkai tubuhnya dan helaian-helaian bunga dengan jenis yang sama yang menghujani peti bertutup kaca itu.

Andai saja ini adalah kisah putri salju di mana dia akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dalam peti kaca saat seseorang mengecup bibirnya, maka dia akan melakukannya. Sebanyak apapun kecupan akan ia berikan agar pemuda itu membuka matanya kembali.

Namun sayang, ini bukanlah dongeng picisan semacam itu.

Ini adalah kenyataan.

Dan dalam kenyataan, dia tak akan dapat membuka matanya kembali.

"_**Hei, benarkah kau akan pergi ke Prancis untuk sebulan ini? Tidak bisakah kau tetap di sini dan menemaniku? Kumohon, sekali ini saja aku memohon padamu, Sebastian. Kumohon…"**_

'_Andai saja aku mendengarkanmu, maka mungkin penyesalan ini tak akan terlalu dalam kurasakan. Andai saja kau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padaku, tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu. Andai saja aku menyadari perubahan yang terjadi padamu lebih cepat, tentu saja…ini tak akan terjadi.'_

Iring-iringan berbaju hitam itu telah mencapai gerbang berkarat berwarna kecoklatan yang tampak rapuh saat langit mulai menitikkan air matanya, mengiringi sebuah prosesi yang paling sakral bagi seorang manusia.

"Sebastian? Apa kau sanggup mengantarkannya hingga ke dalam?" tanya seorang wanita bersurai merah darah pendek yang berdiri di belakang sang pemuda bersurai gelap. "Kau bisa pulang jika…"

"Aku akan menemaninya. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menemaninya hingga ini semua selesai," potongnya tegas.

Wanita itu mengangguk paham dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan. "Dia pasti bahagia memiliki kekasih yang sangat mencintainya sepertimu, Sebastian. Oleh karena itu antarlah dia dengan senyuman."

Bahagia?

Itukah yang dirasakan pemuda bersurai _green grayish_ itu tatkala sang terkasih meninggalkannya di saat-saat tergenting?

Benarkah?

"_**Kau tak usah memikirkan kondisiku, bodoh! Aku masuk rumah sakit hanya karena kelelahan saja! Yang penting, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan kembali ke London! Mengerti?! Cih, aku malas mengatakan hal ini sebenarnya. Tapi… aku merindukanmu…"**_

'_Jika benar kau merindukanku, mengapa kau menghilang sebelum kita sempat bertemu? Mengapa kau harus membohongiku? Kau tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau mengatakan kau merindukanku! Tahukah kau jika rasa rindu yang kau rasakan itu hanya seperseribu rasa rinduku padamu?!'_

Peti dengan penutup terbuat dari kaca yang amat kuat itu diturunkan ke dalam liang yang telah digali sebelumnya. Perlahan-lahan meninggalkan permukaan bumi yang terang menuju bagian dalamnya yang dingin dan menakutkan.

Menghilang selamanya dari permukaan bumi tempat orang-orang yang mencintainya berada.

Selamanya…

Semoga dia tak kesepian di sana.

Hanya itulah doa yang mampu kita panjatkan untuk mengiringi kepergiannya yang terasa menyesakkan. Tak ada lagi yang dapat kita lakukan selain memberikan isak duka kita dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang tak akan pernah ia dengar untuk selamanya.

Saat kau memanggilnya, dia tak akan menoleh. Saat kau telepon HP-nya, dia tak akan mengangkat. Ketika kau mengetikkannya sebuah e-mail, dia tak akan membalas. Tak ada cara untuk menghubunginya. Tak ada.

Hanya doa adalah satu-satunya cara bagi kita untuk tetap tersambung kepadanya.

Meski dengan sang pencipta sebagai perantaranya.

"_**Aku tak pernah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya, Sebastian. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku dan… selamat tinggal. Selamat tinggal, Sebastian."**_

'_Mengapa aku harus mendengar kata-kata perpisahan itu hanya dari pesan suaramu saja? Mengapa aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi dokumen-dokumen laknat itu hingga mengacuhkan panggilan darimu? Mengapa ini semua harus terjadi dengan kau sebagai korbannya dan aku sebagai penjahatnya? Mengapa?"_

Tanah mulai ditaburkan di atas peti kaca itu. Sedikit demi sedikit menutupi wajahnya yang terbaring tenang seolah tak pernah mengenal rasa sakit. Ya, tidur yang begitu tenang dan damai…

…seolah kanker otak tak pernah merenggut nyawanya.

Air mata itu tak dapat tertahan lagi oleh rasa keras kepala milik sang kekasih yang ditinggalkan. Menetes dan menjatuhi bagian atas peti yang masih belum tertutup oleh tanah. Berharap pria yang paling dia cinta akan memahami betapa ia kehilangan dirinya. Betapa ia hancur saat pemuda itu meninggalkannya.

Di atas nisan berwarna putih itu, tercetak sebuah nama…

… Ciel Phantomhive

"_**Aku mencintaimu, Sebastian."**_

"Aku juga mencintaimu…, Ciel…"

…END…

**Berakhir dengan gajenya…**

**Mana pendek banget lagi. Yah, yang jelas janjiku pada Hyeriyeri dan Ai sudah lunas OK?**

**Dan maaf banget FF perdana di fandom ini malah berubah jadi bom (?) peledak dan pengacau fandom sakral ini. Jangan gebukin aku ya.**

**Aku tak akan mewajibkan kalian review kok. Hanya saja tolong kasih tahu typo, kesalahan tanda baca, salah nama atau semacamnya sebagai wadah koreksi untukku ya.**

**Sampai jumpa di bom (?) selanjutnya ya. (kalau ada)**


End file.
